A Helping Prank
by KaleidoscopeRM
Summary: After an "accident" in Seto's lab, the boys are turned into girls. Will it help them for the better, or change their mind about everything and destroy everything they've worked so hard for?
1. Chapter 1

**A Helping Prank **

**Prologue **

Seto coughed loudly and pulled away from the smoke emitting from his vial of blue liquid. "Woops." He set the vial down in its holder and moved to his shelves, removing several beakers of different solids and liquids, carrying them over to his table. He turned on a burner and began to boil a clear liquid. He added different substances until they made a bluish green liquid and he smirked.

"Finally." He left the room yelling out his friends' names, unaware of the man in the shadows of the room.

"You guys, I've done it!" Seto exclaimed to the three lounging people.

"Done what Seto?" Deadlox asked, his controller laying by his side.

"I finished my potion!"

"Oh sweet! I wanna see!" Jerome yelled, sitting upright and pausing his game. He hopped up, ready to follow Seto back downstairs. "Let's go Ant, Deadlox!"

Ant and Deadlox sighed heavily, both getting up as well, ready to follow Seto downstairs. The group of four went down the stairs and saw Seto's bubbling concoction on the burner. He rushed over to it and turned off the fire, removing the beakers from it.

"So what's this supposed to do?" Ant asked, taking a metal stick and stirring the liquid.

"It's supposed to help you answer any question right for a certain matter of time," Seto answered, slapping Ant's hand away and removing the stick. He looked at his friends with a grin. "Wanna help me test it?"

They were silent until Jerome took the beaker and stared at it. "This won't kill us right?" Seto shook his head and Jerome shrugged. "Alright then, bottoms up!" He lifted the glass to his lips and took one mouthful. He burped, satisfied, then passed it to Deadlox.

"Fine then," Deadlox drank a mouthful next, swallowing and coughing into his hand slightly, giving it to Ant.

Ant looked at Seto suspiciously before drinking his amount then gagging. "That tastes like cheese."

Seto grinned madly, taking the beaker, drinking the rest and telling him, "I know." The four waited for a moment before Deadlox spoke.

"I don't feel any different..."

"This was a bust Seto," Ant included, turning to go back upstairs to his book.

"Shoot, I'd thought it would work this time!" Seto grumbled, crossing his arms defiantly. "Maybe it just needs time overnight?"

"Well then, I guess we'll find out tomorrow," Deadlox said, waving as he walked back upstairs. "You're dead this time Fluffy."

"Oh, you are so on." Jerome climbed the steps two at a time and chased after Deadlox. Seto sighed sadly and followed up after them.

"I have no idea what that did to them, but I'm sure it'll be hilarious," a snickering voice walked out of the shadows.

"I'm pretty sure that whatever you did won't kill them," another voice came from behind the figure.

"Well, let's just hope it'll stop them from beating around the bush," a third voice chuckled.

**~A Helping Prank~**

Deadlox yawned from his bed, stretching his arms wide. He pulled his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed at his eyes. Half asleep, he stood up, putting on his slippers. He moved over to his closet to remove his clothes from it but paused to admire his reflection, screaming in surprise at what he saw.

Jerome woke up to his friend's scream- considering their bedrooms were right across from each other. He moved out if his bed, careful of being quiet and walked across the hallway. Sleepily, he opened the door.

"Deadlox, man, keep it down."

"I am a freakin' girl!"

At the screech, Jerome's eyes snapped open and instead of his pajama wearing friend, he saw a girl with messy, short brown hair and a visible red eye. "De-Deadlox?"

"Yes!" Deadlox wailed, crossing his arms. "What the hell happened!?"

Jerome rubbed at his eyes and finally walked into the room. He looked at his friend, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Y-y-y-you're a girl too!" Jerome's eyes widened and he ran forward, pushing Deadlox away from the mirror and staring at his reflection.

He touched his face, moved his hands through his now long brown hair, and poked at the lumps now on his chest. "How the hell-!"

"Would you two shut up!?" a feminine voice sounded before the door was opened violently, slamming against the wall.

"Ant!?" the two screamed together. They saw their friend there in his pajamas, but he was a girl as well. Long black hair falling around his shoulder and big lumps on his chest as well.

"What!?" he paused shortly before questioning. "Why the heck are you cross-dressing at six in the morning?" Deadlox moved towards Ant and pulled him to the mirror. He yelped at his reflection as well. "What the hell!?"

"Seto!" the three screamed, running from the room and to their friend's closed door. They burst through the door and began yelling problems.

"Wa-what?" Seto's groggy voice wafted from his bed. He looked at the three people yelling at him. "Why are girls in this house?"

"Seto! This is your fault!" Deadlox yelled at him.

"Wait- Deadlox!?" Seto's head spun to the other two. "Jerome, Ant!?"

"Yeah!" Ant exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration. "Your stupid potion did this to us!"

"But I drank the potion too..."

"Look in a mirror," Deadlox crossed his arms, Jerome pointing to the mirror on the wall. Seto got up from his bed and looked into the mirror.

"H-how-?" He had long brown hair and his brown eyes were bigger, his chest was no longer flat like before and his face more rounded. "I didn't put anything in that potion that would turn us into girls!"

"Hey you guys, keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep," a male voice came into the room. It trailed off and he stared at the four girls in the room. "Oh my gosh, it changed you into girls!"

As the figure fell to the floor laughing, Seto yelled, "What did you do Ssundee!?"

"Me!? I didn't-" Ssundee's protest was halted by his uncontrollable laughter.

"Ssundee..." Deadlox glared at the man on the floor. He was incredibly furious at him- even if he didn't do anything.

"What the hell did you put into my potion?" Seto asked, straining to remain calm.

"That's the best part- I just mixed some random chemicals together with it!" Ssundee exclaimed.

Seto paled visibly and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why?"

"Thought it would help you guys either confess or give you a chance to get together with them," Ssundee explained.

"I needed no help trying to get my crush to like me," Jerome pouted, folding his arms grumpily.

"But you did need help with confessing."

"So?"

"Well, I guess I'll get to work on an antidote and-"

"Hey, you guys alright up there? We heard screams from the basement."

The four boys changed girls' eyes widened and they quickly made a move to cover up or something. "Eh? Why are there girls here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Helping Prank**

**Chapter One**

The four "girls" watched as five other boys arrived at the door behind the one before. "Woah, why are there girls wearing Jerome, Seto, Deadlox, and Ant's pajamas?"

"That's what you're worried about Jason; and not the fact that there are girls in Seto's room?" Sparklez enunciated.

"Oh, that too."

Sky face palmed and sighed. Addressing the girls in the room, he said, "So, what are you girls doing here and how did you get here?"

The four looked at each other, trying to come up with a silent answer for the butter obsessed man. Jerome was the first to speak up. "Well, I am Jerome's cousin from... Arizona and our families sometimes have a switch-a-roo thing and it was mine and Jerome's turn this year so yeah. And my name is Jewel." Sky nodded and turned to the others.

"My name is Soul and I'm Seto's younger sister from Montana. I came here to visit Seto but he ended up going up there and we can't exactly immediately fly back so I'll be here for a while," Seto spoke next, smiling slightly.

"I'm here with Soul; I came down to visit Seto with her. My names Delilah," Deadlox raised his hand slightly, waving in greeting.

"And I'm Anna, Ant's cousin from Texas. I was just down visiting when he decided to go off on some trip," Ant grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Well, then, it's nice to meet you all," Sparklez said, smiling.

"Well it was sure nice of them to tell us of girls coming to visit," Mitch mumbled. "It's six a.m. and I still want to sleep- see you around."

The others said goodbye and walked down the hall. They were headed to the basement of the shared house. Jerome, Seto, Deadlox, Ant, and Ssundee all had rooms upstairs while Sky, Sparklez, Jason, Husky, and Mitch slept downstairs in the basement.

The four sighed and Seto looked at Ant. "Anna? Really?"

"It was the best thing I could come up with in such short notice alright?"

"But that was a pretty good idea Jerome," Deadlox said, patting the once man on the head.

"Well then, I guess I'll go back to sleep," Ssundee said, waving as he left to return to his room.

"This pisses me off," Deadlox whined.

"I'll figure something out so that we won't stay like this for long- if we're lucky the potion might just wear off soon," Seto sighed, moving to his closet. "Now, you all need to leave while I figure out how to get my clothes over my freakin' chest."

The other three blushed and walked from the room, going to their own. Each getting dressed and having their own complaints, a particularly loud one from Deadlox: "How do girls do this!"

**~A Helping Prank~**

"Deadlox?" Deadlox was silent as his friend stared at him. He looked at them blankly. "You alright?"

Deadlox took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Of course... I'm not alright! My shirt rides up because these boobs are too big!"

"Really? My suit still fits!" Jerome exclaimed, happily smiling. Deadlox glared at his friend. "What?"

"Don't worry Delilah, that just means she's jealous of your chest size," Ssundee snickered from the kitchen table. Deadlox walked over to him and smacked his head into his cereal. "Hey, ladies aren't supposed to do that."

"I'm a girl you've never seen before," Deadlox growled, going into the living room and picking up a game controller. Seto was in his lab working on an antidote and everyone else- Ssundee and the boys turned girls- were on the ground floor, eating breakfast. Ant had already finished and was reading his book.

"That is to be expected Deadlox," Ant told him from his chair.

"You should start calling each other by your girl names," Ssundee spoke up, slurping milk up. The two glared at him and Jerome came into view.

"I agree with Ssundee you guys. What if we accidentally call each other by our real names in front of Mitch and them? They might get suspicious," Jerome paused, setting his food down. "And I really don't want to explain to them why we're girls."

"Fine," Ant sighed grumpily, leaning back in his chair, the book laying forgotten in his lap.

Deadlox mumbled something unintelligible before sitting up slightly. "Quiet, I think they're coming up."

And to Deadlox's word, they heard shouting and jokes coming up the basement stairs. Deadlox turned to face the TV screen and continue his game. Ant began reading once again and Jerome ate his food how he usually did.

"Yeah buddy," Mitch grinned, moving into the kitchen. He saw Jerome sitting at the table, making slurping noises as he ate his cereal. "Dang dood."

"Hm?" Jerome looked behind him and saw Mitch looking at him funnily.

"You can eat Jewel!"

"What's your point?" Jerome asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"That's sweet!" Mitch finished awkwardly. He quickly got his own breakfast and sat across from Jerome. Ssundee chuckled.

"Well, I'll be going before things get too awkward."

Sparklez rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. He saw Ant in a chair reading and asked, "Are you reading Ant's book Anna?"

Ant looked up for a second before turning a page in the book to continued reading. "Yes, I find it to be a very interesting book."

"Yeah, that's what I told Ant when I gave it to him," Sparklez chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He watched as Ant smiled, blushing slightly. He took a seat on the couch away from him and just stared into nothing.

"Oooo, Delilah plays video games~!" Sky exclaimed, wiggling his arms and jumping onto the couch. He picked up a discarded controller from the coffee table and turned it on. "I bet you could never be up to par with me!"

"As if," Deadlox scoffed, starting a new game. "I'll destroy you."

"Fine then," Sky agreed, smirking. "If I win, you go on a date with me."

Deadlox stared at the man he called a friend. 'What the hell?' Sure, Sky was known as his "playboy" image in high school, but Deadlox didn't expect it to come out now. "No."

"Come on Delilah, humor him," Jerome spoke, walking in the room from the kitchen.

Deadlox sighed and stared at Jerome's amused look. He glanced at Ant and saw an identical look on his face. "Fine."

"Hey guys, we'll see you later," Jason spoke, going out the front door, Husky following him. Ssundee ended up following directly after and Ant asked, keeping up character:

"Where are they going?"

"They have work in the morning," Sparklez answered, smiling brightly.

She nodded and returned to her book. Sparklez nervously cleared his throat from across her and chuckled. "Um, Anna?" Receiving a nod in acknowledgement. Sparklez cleared his throat before blushing slightly. "I could show you more books to read- if you want?"

Ant looked at him in question, not exactly sure what his friend was getting at. He heard Jerome's chuckle from across the room and looked at him. "Anna, child, he means that he wants to take you out on a date and "show" you some books to read." Ant blushed in realization, bowed his head into his book and nodded. Sparklez blushed as well and the two agreed on a time.

"So we'll go out tomorrow at maybe 11?"

"Yeah, that's good," Ant nodded, smiling at the nineteen year old.

"Ah crap!"

The small, short conversation was interrupted by Deadlox's exclamation. The others turned to the TV screen and saw the split screen. The top screen had a 'You Lose!' but the bottom had a 'You Win!' Deadlox was groaning in frustration and Sky was smirking madly.

Standing, Sky stuck his hand out to Deadlox, "Well then Miss Delilah I will be looking forward to our date tomorrow. Make sure you're ready to get down and dirty." Deadlox glared at him from his spot, crossing his arms angrily. This caused Sky to grin mischievously. "Feisty," he purred.

Deadlox ignored the elder boy and he shrugged before leaving. "It's all your fault, Jewel."

"Eh!? What did I do!?"

Turning to glare at his once male friend, Deadlox shouted, "If you hadn't told me to humor him I wouldn't have agreed to that stupid bet!"

"We'll you should've known he'd beat you at Mario Kart!" Jerome shouted back, referencing to when they were all male.

"Well, screw you Jer-"

"Girls! Enough of this!" Ant shouted, his eyes shifting to watch Mitch. He just barely caught Deadlox on saying "Jerome" instead of "Jewel". "Calm down!"

"Yeah Delilah! Anna pointed it out too!"

Deadlox huffed angrily. "That doesn't make it any better."

From behind them, Mitch chuckled. "You girls sure are funny." Walking forward to get Deadlox's attention, he smiled. "How about I take Jewel out as payment for your date with Sky?"

Deadlox eyed him warily, thinking over his options. 'If he takes out Jerome, then I'll get to tease him about it.' Spinning on the couch, he turned to Mitch. "Alright, you've got a deal."

"Wait, what?"

"We're going out tomorrow Jewel!" Mitch exclaimed, his arms reaching to the sky. "Wear something you can move around in!" He hurriedly ran from the shared house, leaving a speechless Jerome.

"What the hell just happened?" Deadlox laughed from his place on the couch, pointing at Jerome. Jerome narrowed his eyes at his brunette friend and growled. "You did this!" He lunged forward and landed on top of his friend. Both rolled from the couch, and into the floor.

"Seriously?" Ant sighed, rubbing his temples, hoping to stay sane.

"What's going on in here?" The three boys turned girls looked up and saw their blonde haired friend standing in the doorway of the room.

"Eh, what are you doing here?" Jerome asked, momentarily forgetting he was a girl.

"I came to see if Seto was still coming to the Potions Expo tomorrow night..." Brice said, his frown deepening. "But if you all are busy, I'll, um, I'll come back later?"

It was a question and Ant knew it. He forgot all about the Potions Expo that Seto had planned. He stood up and straightened his shirt. "Um, Seto is-"

"Anna, Delilah, Jewel?" a voice floated upwards from the stairs to Seto's lab. "What was all that ruckus?"

"Um, Seto?"

Said boy turned girl looked to who said his name and her eyes widened. "Um, actually, I'm Soul- Seto's younger sister."

"Where's Seto then?" Brice asked, his eyebrow raised. He didn't recall that Seto had ever told him he had a sister.

"He went to Montana for the week?" It was said in a question, Seto hoping that the perceptive man would buy it.

"But we were going to the Potions Expo tomorrow night- he wouldn't want to leave just before that."

"Um, it was kind of last minute..." Seto trailed off, trying to think of a believable excuse. Brice's frown deepened again and Seto struggled for an answer. "I could go with you in his place...?"

Brice looked up at him and said in disbelief, "You like potions?"

Seto nodded fervently. "I am Seto's younger sister, of course I do!"

"Well then, I'll be by to pick you up for the Expo tomorrow night at seven. Make sure you wear something formal, okay?" Brice smiled brightly, showing double thumbs up and left the house.

Seto sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Why?"

"Well, now we all have dates for tomorrow night," Ant sighed, setting his book down. "This is marvelous."

"Eh, so what? If I can go on a date with Mitch without being judged, then I won't complain," Jerome giggled.

"That's not the point, moron," Deadlox grumbled from the couch picking up the controller once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Helping Prank**

**Chapter 3**

"Come along Delilah; we have to pick out the most perfect outfit for your date," Jerome snickered behind his hand. Since the only clothes the boys turned girls had in the house were boys' they all decided to go shopping for new clothing while they were females. And for their dates tonight.

"Why?"

Jerome pouted, "So you can get 'dirty' clothes for your date." Several of the boys chuckled and Delilah face palmed.

"Don't worry Delilah, we're also getting outfits for Jewel and Soul too." Ant spoke up from behind Jerome. He had a small backpack on his back to hold things in.

"Let's just go and get this over with," Seto sighed, opening the front door and leaving the others behind. Ant followed after him, Jerome and Deadlox fighting on their way out.

"Well, doesn't that make me feel special?" Sky grinned. "Going out to get a new outfit just for our date."

"You're an idiot dood," Mitch spoke from the floor, not turning away from his game.

"How am I an idiot?"

"They're probably just going shopping as in, 'sight-seeing'," Sparklez called from the kitchen. "Girls do that often don't they?"

"But Jewel just said-"

"Sky, if you can't tell that Jewel and Delilah argue and tease each other for fun then you are an idiot," Ssundee said.

Sky stayed quiet in defeat and glared at the ground. "You're all so mean to me."

**~A Helping Prank~**

"Why do we have to get new outfits again?"

"Would you quit complaining and just accept your fate!" Seto exclaimed loudly, throwing his arms up in exasperation. Several people looked at him weirdly but he simply ignored him.

"You're just angry because there's been a least five guys that have whistled at you and one that came up to ask for your number," Jerome teased.

Deadlox elbowed Jerome's side playfully, "He only wants Brice to whistle at him."

"Shut up," Seto blushed brightly.

"Would you all shut up? I just want to get this over with so that I can go back home and get ready," Ant grumbled, walking ahead of them.

Deadlox, Jerome, and Seto looked at each other, simultaneously saying, "Ant has a date with Sparklez!"

"Shut up!" Before Ant could turn around and chew them out a woman came out from a nearby store.

"You young ladies look like you need some beautiful new clothes to impress your boyfriends! Why don't you come on in and take a look?" the lady seemed about their age.

"Eh, what harm could it cause?" Jerome began walking to the store.

"Alright then, but if it sucks I'm blaming you," Deadlox walked in behind the bacca lover, Seto and Ant following behind them.

Inside the store were several girls, looking at clothes on racks and several trying on shoes. This is what would be called a girl's paradise. Shoes galore, dresses mania, jewelry for all, and desirable accessories. The boys turned girls were mesmerized. How could girls have so much stuff?

Several workers there smiled, saying "Hello" before each girl took one of them and off to try things on. A brown haired girl came up to Deadlox. "I'll be your helper today, why don't you come with me and we'll find you your perfect outfit." Deadlox looked behind him at his friends- stifling laughter. But it was Deadlox's turn to laugh when the others had workers pull them away for clothes. The lady pulled him to a back dressing room and smiled. "Alright, my name is Alex and I'll be helping you today. What kind of outfit are you looking for?"

Deadlox sighed, accepting whatever it was he had to go through. "I'm Delilah and my guy friend that wants to go 'hang' said to wear something you can get dirty in."

Alex smiled mischievously. "I know just the thing." Stepping aside, she pushed Deadlox through the door and into the small change room. "Be right back."

Deadlox sighed once more. Why did he agree to that bet? What made it worse was that Sky didn't even think twice about asking 'Delilah' out- he would for 'Deadlox' though. It pissed him off thinking that Sky only liked him because he was a girl now. And that pissed him off even more because his girl self was pretty much the exact same!

Clothes flew over the top of the door and Deadlox sputtered. He pulled the shirt off his head and glared at the door- aiming for the person behind it. "Try that on Delilah and I'll find the perfect bottoms!"

"This girl is way to hyper," Deadlox whispered to himself. He peeled off his shirt that used to fit him perfectly as a guy. The shirt seemed a lot smaller with boobs. He kept grumbling to himself as he pulled the tank top over his head and tugged it downwards.

The tank top given to him actually fit and didn't squeeze his new boobs unnecessarily and actually went down to his hips. It was a light blue- not particularly a girly color but more of a neutral color. The hem was a darker blue, showing complicated designs. Dark blue whisker-like threads traveled up the tank top in waves, twisting in spirals.

A pair of shorts soared over the door and he stared at them. "Put on the shorts then come out!" the girl exclaimed happily, clapping slightly. Deadlox grumbled before reluctantly pulling off his pants and pulling the shorts up to his hips.

The shorts stopped mid-thigh and were jean and hugged his hips tightly. He pulled at them to make them slightly longer, but he stopped when he felt as if his butt would be hanging out. "This is so stupid," he said, rubbing his face before leaving the dressing room.

Once he left, he heard the cat calls. "Nice!" He crossed his arms angrily and grumbled unintelligibly. "Sky will love it!" Deadlox blushed.

"That pervert will like anything." Jerome snickered. Ant raised an eyebrow as he looked the bacca lover.

"What about you Jewel? That's a very... Movable outfit."

Jerome blushed and Deadlox studied his clothes. The bacca lover was dressed in overalls. The blue jean overalls came down to just above his knees. There was small silver jewels along the hems and the one pocket on his chest. Beneath it was a red shirt- the hems white- coming halfway between his shoulder and elbow. He also wasn't wearing shoes or socks. "Yeah, well, speak for yourself Anna!"

The attention was turned to Ant as he tried to turn away. Ant's clothes were simple really- he had on blue jeans that of course had the girly sparkles on it. His shirt was two layered; the top being a light yellow spaghetti strap but the bottom layer being a light green. No shoes were on his feet and Deadlox began to think they were going shoe shopping next.

"I think Soul is the only one that is wearing something fancy."

It was true though- Seto was wearing a purple dress. It had no sleeves but straps going from the neck of it and crossing in the back. The "sleeves" were straps as well, hanging off his shoulders in two. The straps were black and halfway see-through. It separated into two layers at the bottom- black and purple. No shoes as well.

"Oh, beautiful!" one of the girls exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Now we need to find shoes to match!" Deadlox deadpanned, he knew it.

The group and their "shopping experts" began moving toward the shoe collection on the other side of the store. This was by far the strangest store any of them had been to. Not many stores had workers handy to pick out outfits for customers- or frankly, was this huge.

Jerome followed closely behind Deadlox, slightly holding onto the tank top. He leaned forward and whispered, "Girls have so many clothes. Is this why they're so scary?" Deadlox snorted, covering his mouth when Alex turned to look at him. He waved her off and smiled. The girl turned around and giggled, leaning over to whisper to her coworker. Deadlox rolled his eyes.

"Alright Soul, come this way," a girl with red hair motioned for Seto to follow her. Deadlox watched his friend follow the girl to a section of high heels. He snorted along with Jerome as they laughed silently at the thought of their friend trying to walk in high heels. Ant rolled his eyes and shook his head. Ant's expert took his wrist and dragged him towards the flats. Jerome and Deadlox's experts pushed them towards the tennis shoes.

**~A Helping Prank~**

With the final help of several other girls, Deadlox, Jerome, Ant, and Seto were fully transformed. Shoes were no problem for the four, considering Seto already knew how to walk in high heels. Jerome and Deadlox had gotten easy to move around in shoes- sneakers, tennis shoes, etc. Ant had gone through several pairs before settling on black flats with a small daisy on the tip. Seto seemed reluctant at first to choose shoes, but after some consideration and plenty of convincing, he stuck with black wedges, the ribbons crisscrossing up his legs.

After that, the experts enlisted the help of several other customers at the shop, who gladly helped them decide what accessories to get. Deadlox sat to the side this time, considering he was going to be getting dirty, though he did get a small ladybug backpack to put important things in. Jerome had gotten a silver charm bracelet that said, "Choose Yourself" and a small bacca backpack- which caused his friends to roll their eyes. Ant was given two matching bracelets, both a white-gold with a black charm on each one. He was offered a necklace, but refused, opting to stay with his purple amulet. Seto really had no choice in what he got. He was given a black purse with a silver chain on it, gloves, which were really just two bracelets connected by a chain vertical ways, and a silver chained necklace with a square amethyst hanging on it.

The workers there had even done their hair- Seto's having to be redone before his actual date. Deadlox's expert had pulled his short hair into a ponytail, his bangs pulled away from his eyes. Jerome's longer hair was brushed back and put into pigtails, the curled at the ends. Ant's hair was longest and his date was more casual than anything so the experts straightened his hair before pulling back the front half with two flower clips. Seto's hair was curled into ringlets, then pinned back on one side. They didn't even look the same.

They left the store, waving to the workers that helped them, smiled on their faces. "They were very nice," Jerome grinned slightly.

Seto shrugged, "At least we probably won't ever go back there." He looked up in search of a clock.

"What are you looking for?" Deadlox asked him, looking up as well.

"A clock." The others looked up to help, but after several minutes of searching, they didn't find one.

"Why is it impossible to find a clock in a mall?" Jerome groaned.

"Let's just ask someone," Ant said, walking up to a random guy. "Do you know the time?"

The boy blushed and nodded. "Yeah, sure." He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Deadlox leaned over to Jerome and whispered, "Couldn't we have done that?" Jerome face-palmed, sighing.

"It's 10:34," the boy smiled at Ant as the bookworm thanked him. Ant walked back over to his friends, relaying the time to them.

"Well then, in that case, we have to get you home for your date!" Deadlox and Jerome exclaimed, grabbing Ant's wrists and pulling him along with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Helping Prank- Ch. 4**

Ant was dragged through the door and up the stairs. Deadlox and Jerome yelled loudly through the house when questioned by the other boys playing video games downstairs, "Busy! Be out in a minute Sparklez!" Currently, Jerome and Deadlox were going to "train" Ant in the ways of dating.

They pushed him inside and he stumbled to the bed. Jerome and Deadlox then pulled Seto inside as well. "Alright Ant, this is what you should do-"

"You guys have never dated a guy. Why should I believe you? I'm closer to Sparklez than any of you three," Ant crossed his arms and glared at them.

"Yeah, uh... well-"

"We still have more common sense than you!" Ant groaned and flopped back on the bed he sat on.

"You all are hopeless!"

Seto sighed and opened the door. "Just leave him alone Jerome, Deadlox. He just needs to be himself and Sparklez will like him no matter what." He left; his friends watching him disappear downstairs.

Ant stood up. "Yeah, see? Seto knows what's supposed to happen." He walked to the open door. Before leaving he glanced over his shoulder and said, "If anything, you guys need more help than me." He laughed and ran down the hall before calming himself at the top of the stairs and walking down. "Sorry about that."

Sparklez met him at the bottom, holding his hand out to help her down. "It's alright. They are after all Jerome and Deadlox's siblings." Ant giggled, keeping up the girl act. "Then shall we go Anna?" Ant nodded, following the brown haired male out the door.

"So, what do you have planned?"

Sparklez smiled at her before placing dark sunglasses over his eyes. "Well, I did say I was going to take you to find more books- so we'll go there first. Then afterwards, I have a small surprise."

Ant raised an eyebrow at him in question. "A surprise?" Sparklez nodded, grinning happily. "You aren't gonna take me somewhere dark and scary to do perverted things to me, are you?"

Sparklez stared at her with wide eyes. "Wuh-what?" He looked at her a hit longer before recognizing the emotion within her eyes- mischief. He chuckled, "Not that kind of surprise. If I was like that, something might've already happened to the person I like."

Ant stared at him, blushing slightly. That was new. Ant hadn't expected the old Captain to say something like that. "Well then, let's go! I wanna see this surprise!" He grabbed the other's hand and began pulling him, before stopping and looking back at his date.

"You don't know where we're going, do you?" Ant shook his head. "Well, that's why I asked you out."

**~A Helping Prank~**

Seto sighed in his chair. He hadn't been at all successful in finding the cure for this stupid prank. If there is no cure, he'll murder Ssundee in his sleep.

He groaned, rubbing at his eyes. During this transformation, he forgot all about the Science Expo with Brice. He was so focused on finding the cure, he forgot all about the man he fell in love with. It made him upset, even though Seto was gone, Brice was still going to the Expo with Soul. But he did have to agree, tickets to the once a year Science Expo were extremely hard to get- Brice only managing it through small connections to a friend of his hosting the Expo.

"Seto?"

Seto glanced up, expecting Jerome or Deadlox to show themselves but was surprised when Ssundee showed his face. "What do you want?"

The older male shrugged. "You came down here seeming depressed, thought'd I come see why."

Seto glared at him, crossing his arms and turning away. "I'm not depressed. I'm pissed because you turned me into a girl."

"It was all in good reason," Ssundee sighed. "Someone needed to help you guys get your confessing going on."

"That's what you don't get!" Seto slammed his hands on the lab table, knocking over several vials, spilling out neon liquids. "If we're girls, then they'll like our girl forms! They won't like us! Brice won't like me!"

Ssundee's eyes widened in realization before he slowly said, "I'm sure that if he truly loves you, he'd except either part."

"I hope you're right."

**~A Helping Prank~**

"Where are we going Sparklez?" Ant asked. He was confused. Once they had left the small bookstore café, his date blind folded him, taking his hand and leading him somewhere unknown.

"It's the surprise." Ant couldn't see, but he knew that Sparklez was grinning widely. He sighed momentarily before smiling softly. He was glad that he got this chance to be out with his crush. He was happy he got the chance. Ant let out a small grunt of surprise as he ran into Sparklez back. He was about to ask why they stopped when Sparklez let go of his hand and moved behind him. His blindfold was removed and what Ant saw was mesmerizing.

Sparklez had set up a picnic under a tree in the park. It was the classic picnic setup- a red and white, checkered blanket laid out. A brown, weaved basket in the behind the blanket, but in front of the tree. And a perfect place mat setting with plates and napkins. He turned to his date and whispered, "You did all this?"

Sparklez blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Heh, yeah. Thought I'd do something special to welcome you here." The older male took Ant's hand and pulled him towards the blanket.

Ant took a seat and Sparklez sat next to him. "For lunch today, we have a wonderful chicken, spaghetti sandwich complete with French fries," Ant laughed at the attempt of a fake French accent. Sparklez reached behind them and pulled out the meal he prepared, placing one sandwich on Ant's plate in front of him.

Ant picked it up and took a delicate bite. Mouth half full, he covered his mouth with a napkin, "Did you make this yourself?"

"Yeah, I made them," Sparklez smiled, "but the recipe isn't mine. It's my friend Seto's recipe."

Ant nodded slightly, wiping at his mouth. "Really? I think Soul made these one time. I'm not quite sure." Sparklez smiled before taking a big bite and making a face. Ant laughed, covering his mouth to hide any food in it.

Once they were both finished with their sandwiches, Sparklez pulled out something in a covered container. Ant raised an eyebrow. "For dessert we have established a wonderful concoction of Reese's cookie cake."

Sparklez uncovered the container and Ant saw something that looked similar to a brownie. He took one out and upon further examination he saw that beneath the brownie was cookie. Taking a bite, his eyes widened as he realized that the middle was a Reese's peanut butter cup. "This is delicious!"

Sparklez chuckled. "Yeah, this one's my mom's recipe." Ant finished off his treat, looking to Sparklez as if to ask for another one. The older nodded, taking one himself. They finished off the treats, Sparklez laying back and yawning. "That was nice." Ant nodded, laying back next to him.

"Um, Sparklez?" The male looked at his date in question. "Thank you for all this. It was really nice."

"Hey, it's my job to make a pretty lady feel welcome and loved."

Ant didn't know who initiated it, but before he could even blink, their lips were pressed together in a light kiss. They pulled apart, feeling the other's breath on their lips. Sparklez sat up, his eyes widening.

"Sorry, should've asked first."

Ant sat up as well, placing a hand over his lips, blushing. "No... It's alright." He smiled brightly. "You didn't have to ask."

"Good." Sparklez leaned towards him once more and he closed his eyes, expecting another kiss on his lips. He was sadly disappointed when he felt his crush's warm lips on his cheek. Opening his eyes, Ant pouted. Sparklez chuckled and apologized. Standing up, Sparklez offered a hand to Ant. "Let's get back, eh?"

"Alright."

**~A Helping Prank~**

"Ant's back!" Seto looked up from his work and to the window. Sure enough, Sparklez and Ant were walking up, hand in hand. Jerome ran out of the kitchen to watch Sparklez open the door and lead Ant inside. "Such a gentleman." The couple laughed before Jerome gave Ant a curious look. Ant looked away and kissed Sparklez cheek- causing him to blush- and dragged Jerome into the kitchen where Seto was.

"So, how was it?" Ant waited for a few seconds before he heard the basement door open, laughter, and then closed. He turned around, a dreamy look on his girly face.

"Oh Seto, it was wonderful!" Ant clapped his hands softly. "First he took me to a bookstore café and we looked at all the books there! It was amazing!" Seto laughed slightly. "Then he blindfolded me and we went to the park. And at the park he set up a picnic!"

"Okay, serious time," Jerome sat down, placing his hands in front of his mouth. Seto and Ant looked at him, both expecting a serious question. "Was the food good?" Ant outright laughed, Seto opting to snort before trying to breath. "What? It's a good question!"

Ant nodded several times, clapping while he laughed. "Of course it was." Turning to Seto he said, "You have competition for your chicken, spaghetti sandwiches."

"He actually used my recipe?" Seto chuckled. "No wonder he got a kiss from you."

"H-how-?"

"You just have that look about you."

"Anna got kissed, Anna got kissed!" Jerome repeated, making kissy faces and noises to complete it.

Ant blushed, growling at him. "So? It's farther than you and Mitch!"

"You shut-!"

The basement door opened and Mitch came into the kitchen. "You ready to go Jewel?"

"Yeah!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A Helping Prank-Ch. 5**

After Ant and Sparklez left, Jerome and Deadlox stayed upstairs. "He's so gonna fail."

Jerome snorted. "Of course he is- but so are you." Deadlox glared at his friend.

"You have three seconds to run."

Jerome's eyes widened and he bolted from the room. He took the stairs down two at a time and leaped over a fallen chair. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Deadlox coming down the stairs. Eyes widening with an idea, Jerome yelled, "Sky!" The butter lover stood from his place on the couch, each of the other boys turning to look behind them. Jerome ran and hid behind the taller male, pointing to Deadlox.

Sky smirked, walking forward to meet the angry girl. "Delilah, why are you chasing Jewel?" Deadlox glared at him, snarling. Looking to the clock on the wall Sky said, "I suppose it's time to go, Delilah~."

Jerome laughed at his friend, sticking his tongue out at him. "I hate you so much Je-"

"Let's get a move on Delilah!" Sky shouted, interrupting Deadlox. Deadlox glared at him, crossing his arms and turning around to go upstairs and change. Sky chuckled slightly. "So feisty."

Jerome moved in front of Sky and saluted mockingly. "Thank you for the help." He ran off to join Seto in his lab.

The other boys chuckled. "You will have so much trouble getting Delilah to cooperate with you," Mitch snickered.

Sky raised an eyebrow. "I handle Deadlox just fine, don't I?" Mitch laughed loudly, not quite thinking Deadlox and Delilah were exactly the same. Heck, Jerome and Jewel seemed more alike than them.

Shaking his head, Mitch breathed out his laughter, "Whatever you say dood." Sky childishly stuck his tongue out at his friend, walking to watch the stairs for Delilah. He was already prepared for what he planned and felt that it would probably be one of the best dates he'd ever go on- or with a girl.

Upstairs, Deadlox growled, hitting a plastic cup off his desk. "I really don't want to go." He sighed, "But I can't show weakness by backing out of a bet." He removed his clothes from the plastic bag he received from the store they went to and began undressing and redressing. He re-pulled his hair into a ponytail, brushing his bangs back into it as well. Looking into a mirror, Deadlox saw both his dull red eyes. Normally only one would show, but he decided that if Sky said to wear something he can get dirty in, then he might want to pull back all his hair, just in case. Taking one last look, he moved to the door and began his descent from the stairs.

When he hopped down the last stair to the ground floor, he looked up and saw most of the boys from earlier watching him. Sky whistled. "Dang, girl." Deadlox rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. But unfortunately, he took this opportunity to look at what Sky was wearing.

It was a simple blue bathing suit, but the classic Sky move of having blocks of yellow on it. Gold, Deadlox thought. Though argued by Sky, it was butter.

"Let's just go already."

Sky smirked and wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders. "Well Delilah, get ready for the time of your life because," he paused for dramatic effect, "we gon' have fun!"

**~A Helping Prank~**

"Seto~?" Jerome sang as he hopped from one step to another. "You're down here right?"

"Yeah."

Jerome followed the origin of the mumble and found Seto hunched over a table, writing down scribbles that Jerome couldn't decipher. "Whatcha doin'?"

Seto glanced up, looking back down before stating, "Trying to find a cure."

Jerome watched his friend. He knew that Seto seemed different than normal- less childish and happy. Maybe he was the only one that thought this a curse. "Why don't you take a break?"

Seto shook his head frantically, his long brown hair flying in his eyes. He walked over to a shelf along the wall and began searching through the vials. "I can't, Jerome. If I don't find a fix for this... mistake, I won't-"

"Seto it's fine," Jerome sighed, moving to his friend and wrapping his small hand around the potion master's wrist. The smaller brunette looked up, half-glaring.

"No-"

"It's fine."

The two stood in standoff, glaring at each other. Jerome almost laughed at how Seto's glare looked a lot less deadly as a girl. Seto's bigger eyes narrowed and this time Jerome covered his mouth, turning away with a snort. Seto couldn't contain his laughter and followed after the bacca lover.

It took a few minutes but their laughter died down enough for Seto to ask, "Wha- what are you laughing at?"

Jerome giggled and wiped underneath his eyes, tears of mirth almost running over his cheeks. "I-I don't really know." Seto sighed.

"Well, I need to get back to work. I have to find out what Ssundee put into that potion."

Jerome shook his head. "Alright, but I'm coming to get you in an hour or so." He began to go up the stairs and exit Seto's lab. Seto simply watched him before continuing his work.

**~A Helping Prank~**

Deadlox face palmed when he saw where Sky had taken him. It was a lake. But not just any lake- the lake where their group of friends had gotten drunk and into a mud fight because of it. "Why are we here?"

Looking over to his date, Sky chuckled. "Well, obviously, you probably wouldn't enjoy doing something girly like Sparklez would plan so I thought- a lake! A lake with mud!"

"A lake... with mud?" Sky nodded enthusiastically. "You are a hopeless idiot." Sky merely grinned.

"Let's go, De-lie-lah."

They both got out of the truck and Deadlox waited for whatever Sky was getting out of the back. Sky carried their towels and a beach ball or something. He followed the butter lover to the edge of the lake, scanning his eyes over it. There wasn't as many people as he originally thought there'd be. Maybe a small birthday party with twelve kids and a few older kids that looked like they would party and get drunk. He mentally noted not to go near them.

Sky set down the items in his arms, kicking them upwards to make sure nothing rolled away. He smirked, turning to look at his date. The shorter brunette was toeing at the water, checking its temperature.

"This is freaking cold, Sky," Deadlox complained. Sky simply smiled, taking a few steps backwards before running forward and launching himself into the water at least six feet away. Deadlox growled, flicking water off his hands and twisting his tank top. Sky successfully got him soaked; dripping with water. "You little-"

"Come on! If you're so angry, why don't you come in and get me?" Sky taunted, splashing more water at the younger.

Deadlox glared, removing his shoes and taking a few steps back. He copied Sky and landed almost on top of the man. He growled, Sky laughing heartily.

"That's the way!" Angry, Deadlox snarled at him, his mouth resembling that of an irritated dog. His top lip halfway up, teeth being bared. Then he got an idea. Sky was still wearing his sunglasses.

Smirking, Deadlox reached up and removed the black glasses from Sky's face. Shock filled the older brunette's eyes, equally widening. They were a golden color, much like that of the butter he loved so much. Deadlox felt mesmerized by them before he realized the male was trying to take back his sunglasses.

Placing a firm, but soft hand on Sky's chest, Deadlox smirked knowingly. "Ah, ah, ah~. On this date you can't have your glasses." Sky quit for a second, his arm falling flat, before he shot it forwards, reaching across the girl, but Deadlox kept the glasses away from his date.

"Come on Delilah!" Sky whined. He leaned backwards, crossing his arms and pouting.

Deadlox looked at him curiously. "Why don't you ever take off your sunglasses?" Sky glanced at him, his jaw hardening, a sign that his teeth were being clenched. Sky mumbled something incomprehensible and Deadlox leaned forward to hear better. "What?"

"I don't like the color of my eyes!"

Deadlox leaned back, eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected that. He looked at the older brunette, eyes softening. He held out the sunglasses, taking Sky hand and putting it flat in order to place the black object in his palm. "I'm sorry." Sky looked at him with a soft smile. "But if it makes you feel any better, I love your eyes."

This caused Sky's face to heat up, a pink blush starting at his ears and spreading across his face. He chuckled sheepishly, gripping the sunglasses. He opened them and moved them upwards to slip on his face and over his golden eyes. He glanced towards the shorter- who was watching him intently. He sighed, moving to throw the glasses softly to the side of the lake. "I suppose it won't matter if I left them off just for now." He blushed once more as his date smiled sweetly.

"Then this will be a lot more enjoyable."

**~A Helping Prank~**

Deadlox sputtered, spitting everywhere. Once he was sure that everything in his mouth was gone, he glared at Sky. "What the hell? You seriously had to shove that in my face?"

Sky chuckled, his hands filthy. "I'm sorry." Then to the side he whispered, "I regret nothing." Deadlox's eyes narrowed at him. Sky laughed once, saying, "It's just a little mud, Delilah~."

Deadlox didn't answer, using his towel to wipe off his face. He sighed grumpily. A few minutes ago, on the bank of the lake, Deadlox was drawing shapes in the mud. Sky, thinking that his date wished to play in the mud; he took a handful and softly squished it on the brunette's chest, just above her shirt line. The girl had simply stared at him, before taking his own mud and throwing it at the butter lover. Sky had dodged and before they both knew it, a mud war had started.

Now, covered from head to toe, the two were slowly wiping mud from their faces and mouths. Deadlox glared at the older brunette with mock hatred. Sky simply laughed. Wiping at his face and throwing his head back to drink from a water bottle. Deadlox looked away, a small smile on his face. Sky was such a child sometimes; it reminded him that they didn't always have to be serious.

Sitting on a large enough rock, Deadlox was brought into his thoughts. When he had first fallen in love with the butter lover, _why_ he had. It made him giggle with amusement when he thought of all the stupid things the elder brunette did. It made him smile; remembering all the things the two had gotten into when they were just _friends._ And with that, his smile fell, memories of a much easier time raining down on him. He instantly regretted drinking the potion Seto had made.

Deadlox nearly fell backwards in fright when Sky dropped down in front of him, golden eyes cold and calculating. He gulped, leaning back a little. "Uh, Sky?"

Sky was quiet, hand on his chin, studying the smaller. Deadlox held his breath, slowly letting out, nervously hoping Sky would back up. But, his wish was ungranted and Sky's faint breaths were ghosting over his lips. Sky leaned forward a bit more, Deadlox's eyes widening in shock, thinking the man was going to kiss him. But sky chuckled, and dropped his head low.

"Sorry, I should probably ask," Sky rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "My friend tells me I'm a bit impulsive."

Deadlox blushed brightly, recalling when Sky had never really thought things through before. But, at this moment, he didn't mind. Reaching up to wrap his arms around the butter lover's neck, he pulled him closer before whispering against his lips, "It's good to sometimes act on impulse." He tugged Sky forward once and their lips met.

Sky's eyes closed and he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, standing, bringing her with him. Deadlox's hands wove up, trailing a soft trail along the back of his neck and burying his hands into soft, brown hair. Sky slowly swirled his thumbs along his hips, leaving trails of circles behind. They broke apart, breath mingling together, lips a few inches apart. Sky kissed Deadlox's nose and pulled back, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's get back, eh?" Deadlox nodded, not trusting his voice.

The kiss had left him with weak knees and he gladly accepted Sky's hand as he reached out to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Helping Prank- Ch. 6**

Jerome stared, wide-eyed as Mitch pulled up to a large grove of trees. These trees seemed so wide that it would take at least three people to wrap their arms all the way around it. The trunks were thick and so were the branches, some hanging low with several smaller, less thick branches sticking out on it, carrying leaves and the beginnings of what looked like blossoms of a fruit. The green ground was covered with the small, colorful petals, and the sun leaking through the leaves of the trees highlighted everything.

"Oh wow..."

Jerome was speechless, mesmerized by the beauty of the grove. He didn't want to step inside it, for fear of ruining its natural beauty plagued him. He felt Mitch take his hand. Jerome looked at the brunette curiously before he felt Mitch tug him into the grove.

Mitch motioned with his head and they followed a pathway to the middle of the trees. It smelt like honey and several mixtures of flowers to Jerome- he had always loved trees. "It's so pretty."

Mitch chuckled at his date's mesmerized expression. "Well, I know of a tree a little ways away that we can climb to look out over the grove." Jerome looked at him, eyes sparkling. He jumped to Mitch and exclaimed:

"Let's do it!"

Mitch lead the way to a significantly smaller tree- when compared to the others. Jerome came up right behind him, looking up as far as he could. "You wanna go first?" Mitch asked. Jerome looked at him hopefully.

"Please?" Mitch laughed before bending a little at his knees and taking the small waist. He lifted Jerome up and the latter grabbed a low hanging branch, swinging his leg up and over. He reached down and helped Mitch climb up beside him. "This is so cool."

The two continued scaling the tree, stopping every so often to look out or rest. Jerome stopped on one branch, thinner than most- but big enough to hold his girl body. He looked at the ground and saw a family of rabbits, then at the neighboring trees, seeing many squirrel, chipmunks, and birds. He saw a bird mama and bird papa watching over their eggs. He felt Mitch pop up beside him.

Looking to the larger brunette, Jerome smiled, "Thank you for bringing me here."

Mitch grinned brightly. "Here," he pulled himself to the same branch and leaned closely to Jerome. He wrapped an arm around the small waist to steady himself and pointed out west. Jerome followed his finger, leaning forward an inch, his eyes widening.

"No way!"

**~A Helping Prank~**

"Soul! We must get you ready!"

Seto, who was writing down equations and items he needed for a cure, looked up. "I have almost another three hours."

Ant narrowed his eyes at his friend. "So? All girls take tons of hours to get ready for a date."

Seto sighed. "I already know what I'm wearing-"

"That's not the point!" Ant threw his arms up in frustration. "We still have to fix your hair!"

"I-"

"No! I won't listen!" Ant ran over to his friend and pulled him out of the chair. He began the process of dragging and yanking Seto up the stairs, with the latter pulling back each time.

By the time they reached the top, they were yelling at each other, their voices becoming unnaturally high- even for girls. "Seto!"

"An-!"

"Anna, Soul! What are you doing?" The two ceased their struggles and looked to the doorway of the living room. Deadlox was standing there, Sky right behind him, hand dropping from the red-eyed brunette's. Deadlox's face was slightly flushed, Sky's a strange shade of red.

Ant looked over his shoulder and explained calmly, "I am trying to get Soul to let me fix her hair." Ant tugged harshly on Seto's arm and he was flung forward, stumbling to his knees. He glared at Ant, getting up and hurrying to go back down to his lab. Ant covered the door and they continued arguing loudly.

"Oh? Soul doesn't want to let us do her hair?" Deadlox smirked, walking over to grab onto the potions expert. "Oh Soul~." Seto spun around and began to fend off the brunette. He was taken by surprise when Ant grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back.

"You-!"

His was interrupted by Deadlox's hand being placed over his mouth. "Ah, ah, ah~. No need for that naughty language." Seto glared at his friends, silently cursing them. It made the two restraining him laugh and begin the descent up the stairs.

"What just-"

Sky's confusion was interrupted by the red eyed female rushing back down stairs and leaving a small kiss on Sky's lips. Sky watched the female run back upstairs and begin a yelling match with her friends.

**~A Helping Prank~**

"Mitch! This is so amazing!" Jerome squealed, rehashing throughout the small house. When they were climbing at tree and Mitch pointed out at something, Jerome had been surprised. Mitch had pointed out a tree house amongst the leaves. Jerome almost fell out of the tree- he wanted to find out what it was so bad.

Mitch had helped him from the tree and the bacca lover immediately began to run in the tree house's direction. Mitch chased after him and they played a small game of tag before reaching a ladder at the bottom of a tree.

"Yeah," Mitch agreed, nodding. "I stumbled across this when I was with Jerome. He doesn't know I found it though."

That made Jerome feel guilty. His best friend was telling him something to his girl version that was really his boy version. He didn't know if "Jerome" should actually know this- Mitch thought he was telling "Jewel".

"I come out here whenever I just need to get away. You're welcome to come here at any time."

Jerome felt guilt wash over him but he covered it with an ecstatic smile. "Thanks!" he chirped. He wandered the tree house. It was bigger than he originally thought, with several rooms and hallways, small bridges expanding out to other trees. It reminded him of the Ewok homes in Star Wars. The entire tree house seemed like some people- a race or something- lived here, but long abandoned it. Miss and small vines of ivy were growing along the sides. The ropes along the bridges were filled with holes and rotted away in some spots.

Jerome walked out into a balcony type place, looking over the edge, seeing so many types of animals and different species of plants. Mitch came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the former's waist. "I wonder if people used to live here."

Mitch sighed. "I don't know, I haven't really found any evidence of humans but I haven't really searched this entire place."

"Well if people did live here once, I wonder why they left..." Jerome turned in Mitch's arms, his girly hands resting on his friend's chest. Mitch was much taller than him now and the bacca lover had to look up in order to see his face. They stood there a few seconds before Mitch's mouth descended upon his own.

Jerome's eyes fluttered close and he sighed wantonly. Mitch abruptly brought him closer, placing his spare hand in Jerome's long hair, softly brushing through it. The smaller brunette's hands slithered up to get lost in Mitch's soft hair. It wasn't until Jerome's tongue brushed across Mitch's bottom lip did they break apart.

The stayed close, hot pants falling over each other's lips. Mitch kissed the girl's lips once more before breaking away. "I guess we should get back, huh?" Jerome pouted slightly, his bottom lip jutting out. Mitch chuckled lightly, brushing his thumb across the female's lip. "We don't want your friends to wonder if someone kidnapped you do we?"

Jerome giggled, shaking his head. "I guess not. And it is getting dark."

"Yeah," Mitch kissed his date once more before he ran away, hurried down the ladder and yelled up at the bacca lover: "Better hurry Jewel- I'm gonna beat you!"

All that was left in the grove was Jerome's girlish squeak of "Mitch!" and Mitch's laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Helping Prank- Ch. 7**

"For the love of-! Would you all just leave me alone!?"

"Now, now, Soul~. No need to fight~," Jerome smiled evilly, pulling a piece of duct tape off the silver roll.

Deadlox smirked and tightened his grip on Seto's wrists, pinning them to the chair's arms. Behind him, Ant held a curling iron, smirking evilly. Seto had been struggling and avoiding Ant and Deadlox for maybe an hour, then Jerome came and made things a lot more unfair. He had successfully locked himself in the closet until the others had somehow managed to pry the door open and hold him down in a chair. Seto had struggled throughout this entirely but his girl body, smaller than the others', proved a difficult feat.

"Would you-!?"

Seto's protest was interrupted when Jerome tightly wrapped a rag in his mouth and tied it at that back of his neck. Seto's protests became mumbled and incomprehensible. He growled as his hands were taped down by duct tape.

"If you hadn't of fought so much, we wouldn't have to do this," Ant said, feigning sympathy. He smirked and Deadlox began brushing through Seto's brown hair.

Seto was mumbling several things, mostly just an incomprehensible sentence of, "I hate you, I hate you..." Mainly a repeat of those three words. The three others simply smirked before setting to work.

**~A Helping Prank~**

The boys sitting on the couch downstairs looked up once more, a sound of shouts and crashes distracting them.

"Does anyone have any idea what the heck they're doing?" Sky asked, turning back to his video game. Mitch chuckled, shaking his head, also turning back to the video game.

"Anna said something about getting Soul ready, or something," Sparklez supplied, turning back to his book. The three had been a bit worried the first few times, but that last time sounded a bit dangerous.

Their heads were turned once again at the girlish shout, "Would you untie me!?" A few more quiet moments of scuffling and then loud pounding coming down the stairs. "Get away from me!"

The boys watched as Seto came barreling down the stairs, taking two at a time before jumping over the last four. He turned sharply into the kitchen's doorway, slightly sliding on the rug. Ant, Jerome, and Deadlox soon came flying by after.

The boys watched with curious eyes, hearing the girls' arguing loudly- more like yelling- in the kitchen. The all looked at each other, then unanimously decided to go see why they were torturing Seto.

Entering the kitchen, Mitch said, "What are you doods trying to accomplish?"

Each girl looked at the boys. They were all trying to sneak around the table to get Seto under their control once more. They looked like predators surrounding their prey. "Well, if you must know," Jerome paused, "we are trying to get Soul ready, but she is having difficulties accepting her fate."

Seto scowled. "Fate my butt; you all are torturing me."

"Well they still did a good job in their mission," Sky commented, studying the girl's curled hair and makeup.

"Because they tied... me... up!" Seto growled, slamming his frail fists on the table. "I had no choice in this!"

"Wait," Mitch held out a hand to pause their movements, "what exactly are you going to tonight?"

Seto sighed, standing up straighter, blushing slightly. "Brice asked me to take Seto's place in going to the Potions Expo."

"It requires formal wear and Soul won't cooperate with us so that we can fix her hair and make-up," Ant folded his arms and glared pointedly at his friend. Seto glared back, his looking significantly girlier.

Sky raised an eyebrow at the protesting girl. "Soul, do you not want to impress Brice?"

Seto flushed and dropped his stance. "I-I just _don't_ want them to force me into stuff…" They were all quiet until Jerome squealed loudly, taking on a _very_ girlish personality.

"That was so _adorable_!_" _This caused Mitch to snicker slightly, covering his mouth with his hand. Seto bared his teeth in a snarl and growled:

"_Shut up."_

It wasn't the most effective threatening saying, considering Seto was bright red and halfway curled in on himself, and everyone began to laugh. Deadlox and Ant both took this opportunity to move by Seto's side and grab under his armpits and begin dragging him back upstairs. Seto, once he realized what they were doing, began to struggle profusely.

Sparklez, shaking his head while he chuckled, simply said, "It's better if you don't fight Soul, they don't seem like the type of girls to give up." Seto growled at him, being dragged up the stairs. Ant began to follow—stopping just to kiss Sparklez on his cheek.

"We hope to be out within the next hour… wish us luck."

**~A Helping Prank~**

A knock sounded throughout the surprisingly quiet house. No one was downstairs and Brice glanced upwards, knowing people were home because there were lights on everywhere and shadows in the upstairs bedrooms. He heard a shout from behind the door and several answers yelling back. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity when he heard footsteps thundering towards the door. The door was abruptly pulled open and he was greeted with the sight of a disheveled looking Deadlox.

"Um, I'm here for Soul?" He watched as the girl spun around and yelled upwards:

"Soul, get your butt down here! It's Brice!" Deadlox began walking up the stairs, yelling more things about Brice waiting downstairs waiting for his sexy date. Brice stood outside, looking around him to dispel some of his anxiety. He glanced up when he heard shallow, clicking footsteps coming towards him. He was pleasantly surprised.

Seto was in a delightfully purple dress—reminding Brice that his favorite sorcerer's color was purple. It had no sleeves but straps going from the neck of it and crossing in the back. The "sleeves" were straps as well, hanging off his shoulders in two. The straps were black and halfway see-through. It separated into two layers at the bottom- black and purple, which only went as far as the middle of his thighs. Brice grinned when he realized the girl was _still_ shorter than him, even though she was wearing black wedges that raised her about three inches. It pleased him. But the amount of jewelry and items Seto held was surprising.

Brice raised an eyebrow at them, but chuckled when Seto whispered and motioned to the messy looking girls behind him, saying, "They made me." Brice ran his eyes over Seto once more, noticing the make-up and hair was actually skillfully done. Seto's hair was curled into ringlets, and then pinned back on one side. While the make-up accentuated his skin to highlight it. It had actually disturbed Seto to know that Jerome had been good with make-up—even after he explained he had plenty of practice when his sister would want help.

Seto was escorted by her friends to the door and before letting Seto take Brice's hand, Ant said strictly, "Now, Brice, we want Soul back before midnight, unless you're preoccupied by… _other_ things." The perverted smirk on her face made Seto and Brice both blush bright red.

"Anna!" Seto's friends giggled, before letting the dressy brunette push them back inside and close the door. He turned back to Brice slightly flushed. "I am so sorry about them."

Brice chuckled. "Don't worry about it. They must really care about you." Seto rolled his eyes before taking that moment to study Brice. The blonde headed man was in a simple suit—black suit coat and pants, white shirt and black tie. His shoes were normal dress shoes, proper for a formal thing. His blonde hair was still spiked upwards and it made Seto smile happily.

The Australian reached a hand out to the potions expert and Seto gladly took it, thinking, _Maybe this won't be _so _bad._ Both smiling, Brice led Seto to his car.

**~A Helping Prank~**

The Potions Expo had been everything Seto had expected, but what really made it worthwhile was the fact Brice was beside him the entire night. Although there had been a few mishaps—mainly a few old, creepy men that couldn't keep their hands to themselves. But it did turn out well, especially when Brice started to hold her hand the _entire night_ when the men started getting a bit _too_ handsy.

The actual best part of Seto's night was when Brice made him go up to the stage as a volunteer and he learned so many things! Some things that may help him find a fix for this hopefully temporary "Girl Transformation".

Currently, Brice was driving back to the house Seto lived in. They were talking about some of the sorcerer's there and a few of the scientific researches that protested the very being behind sorcery. They laughed at the mentioning of "Professor Ivan"—who said he knows that sorcery is unrealistic, _fake_, and just experiments from crazy scientists. He was kicked out of the Expo after that outburst.

Brice pulled up to the house shared by Seto and his friends, pulling the ignition from the car and running around to open Seto's door. Seto politely thanked him and himself to be lead up the drive and to the door. They were quiet and paused in front of the door, Seto moving to stand in front of the blonde. Seto looked upwards and silently cursed his small stature.

"Well, Brice, I had lots of fun tonight," Seto smiled brightly, his cheeks turning a slight pink.

The Australian nodded his head and smirked. "I did too. We should do something like this again soon." Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Is that an invitation to a date?" They both laughed, grinning at each other. They fell into a comfortable silence and could only hear the outside sounds of nature. Next thing Seto knew was Brice lips on his in a small close-mouthed kiss. Gradually, though, Seto pushed back against Brice's lips, allowing his tongue to sensually run along the blonde's bottom lip. They were abruptly interrupted when the door was opened.

"I thought I heard you two out here!" Jerome's cheerful voice sounded, breaking the quiet night. The couple broke apart and blushed, Seto turning to glare at the bacca lover. "Well, thank you for bringing Soul back on time Brice, but it's time for sleep; don'tcha think?"

Seto kissed Brice's cheek before brushing past Jerome in the doorway, whispering, "Cock block." Jerome laughed loudly, shutting the door as Brice began to return to his car.

"So, all went well, Seto?" Ant asked, standing from his chair. Seto looked around in curiosity, silently asking where the boys were. "They went downstairs to play poker about an hour ago." Seto nodded.

"Now, you must tell us everything and how it got you to almost _making out_ with Brice on the front porch!" and cue Jerome with his awkward sayings.

"I was not—"

"Liar, you about put your tongue down his throat!"

"You saw nothing!"

And the quiet of the night was rudely interrupted with the sound of several high voices screaming at each other, arguing about whether or not using tongue was making out, especially since it _never_ came to that.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Helping Prank-Ch. 8**

Laughter from several people was heard throughout the park. If one listened close enough, you could tell that it was from six different people, all laughing merrily as they chased one another. Originally, you'd believe that they were children... However, you'd be wrong. The laughter was in fact coming from six grown adults.

"No, no, no, no! Don't touch me!" Sky exclaimed, falling to the ground as he lost his balance. Deadlox ended up falling right on top him, having been chasing him around. The two laughed loudly, their friends nearly falling to the ground laughing as well. They were in the park near their home with Jerome, Mitch, Ant, and Sparklez. They were supposed to be having a picnic, but decided to play tag.

One might be wondering where Seto and Brice were, well, they're back at home, "discovering" new things. Back at the house shared by several, Seto and Brice were in Seto's lab. Of course, Seto didn't let it be known that they were trying to find a mixture to fix the girl problem and Brice was simply happy to spend time with the girl him. Although, Seto was having a hard time concentrating with Brice right beside him- especially since Brice was being just a bit handsy.

"Brice-"

"Come on Soul~ just one make-out session?" Brice whined, his arms wrapping tightly around Seto's waist.

"If I say yes, will you let me work?" Seto questioned, placing his beaker on a Bunsen burner. Before he could check to make sure it was off, Brice pulled the brunette into his arms and lifted him bridal style. With an exclamation of "Yes!" and carried the girl body upstairs. Seto never did check to make sure the Bunsen burner was off, and as the mixture within the beaker began to bubble and change colors- he was off with the boy he truly loved.

**~A Helping Prank~**

Seto and Brice were cuddling on the couch when they smelt it- the smell of something burning. "What-?"

Seto hopped up from the couch and ran down to his lab. He was greeted with a smell of smoke and burnt chemicals. "Crap!" He rushed over to the burner and quickly spun the dial off. He used his t-shirt to lift the beaker off it and cursed once more. They liquid had been burned black, it's old yellowish color gone permanently. He cursed several times throwing notebooks off the table with papers falling to the ground. That was the closest potion he'd gotten to change them back- now it was ruined. He slumped in a nearby chair and buried his face in his hands.

"Hey; no need to get all grumpy- you can always remake it," Brice stood in front of the smaller, calmly reassuring the younger.

Seto glared at him abruptly. "I didn't write it down!"

Brice came to give the girl a hug. "It's alright Soul- it can't have been that important... could it?"

Seto abruptly pulled away and shouted, "It was supposed to change us back!" He turned back to his table and mumbled swears and curses on himself.

"Change... you... back?"

Seto's eyes widened as he realized what he said. He turned around to face the blonde- his blue eyes glaring. "Brice- I-"

"Is your real name even Soul?"

The back of Seto's eyes prickled and tears began to puddle in the brown orbs. He shook his head, hands coming up to cover his mouth- stopping a choked sob.

"Then what is it? Who are you really? Are you even related to Seto?!" Brice was angry now. Seto flinched at each question, tears nearly pooling over his eyelids.

"I _am_ Seto."

Brice's eyes widened, his anger dissipating. "What?"

"Seto, I, never left to visit family. I-I was making a potion- Deadlox, Jerome, and Ant all tried it too- I didn't expect Ssundee to do something to it. It- it turned us into girls," Seto explained, nearly choking up on his words. If- if Brice didn't accept him as a boy- well, Seto didn't know what to do.

**~ A Helping Prank~ **

Laughter began to fill the quiet house as the six previously gone entered it. They were oblivious to what happened there merely thirty minutes ago. It was until Jerome's skilled hearing picked up on quiet, choked breaths. The group fanned out in search of the source, but they couldn't find it. Deadlox was the only one who thought to yell out two names.

"Soul!? Brice!?"

The quiet sobs stopped for a second and Sky pinpointed it to Seto's lab. The group began to go down the stairs to the lab and the sobs started back up again. When they got downstairs, they saw their brown haired friend, head down on the metal table, trying to muffle his sobs. The boys turned girls immediately ran to his aid, trying to be comforts.

"Soul? Can you tell us what happened?" Seto clinged to Deadlox's shirt, shaking his head, tears staining the white blouse.

"Soul...? Come on~ we can't help unless you tell us." Seto released a choked sob and quietly whispered the story into Deadlox's ear. His eyes widened and he motioned for the boys to leave. Ant and Jerome eyes him wearily as he relayed what happened.

**FlashBack**

"So you didn't trust me?"

Seto's heart nearly broke in two. "N-no!"

"Then why didn't you tell me? I could've helped!" Brice yelled, his anger plainly shown.

Seto shook his head, tears beginning to pour over his eyes. "I-I couldn't-"

"You couldn't what Seto?" The brunette could tell Brice was hurt, his blue eyes showing a number of emotions- hurt, anger, betrayal, and something Seto couldn't see exactly. "Well, if you won't tell me... then I guess we're done here."

Seto tried to stop Brice, but the pain of his rejection was too much. Brice left up the stairs and Seto sank into a chair by the table. "I'm so sorry Brice," he sobbed.

**End**

Jerome and Ant both went and gave their friend a hug. Seto was crying softly now, his sobs dying down. "What should we do?"

Deadlox's eyes hardened and he adopted a scowl. "We should tell the others as well. If Brice knows- he might tell the others."

"No!"

Each of the boys turned girls stared at their bacca obsessed friend. "Why not Jerome?"

"Because then Mitch won't like me!" His girly voice had carried and Ant checked to make sure the lab door was closed. Jerome wiped at his cheeks, trying to stop his tears from flowing. "H-he won't like me anymore."

Ant pulled the shorter into his arms. "What makes you say that Jerome?"

The bacca lover shook his head sadly. "He keeps saying all these things- to Jewel not Jerome. I don't want him to think I was using him- that I didn't care. He's- he's too important to me."

"So you'd rather be a girl and be with him in ignorance and him hate you when he finds out that you didn't tell him or tell him now and find out if he truly loves you." Deadlox could tell Ant was trying to console his friend. "It would be better if Mitch hears the story from you."

Jerome nodded once in agreement. "Al-alright."

"So it's agreed then?" Words of yes floated through the room. "Alright, we'll go now then." Deadlox was the first to go up the stairs, followed by Ant and Jerome.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Helping Prank- Ch. 9**

"Sky can I talk to you?" Said brunette looked up from his place on the wall. His arms unfolding and legs uncrossing. He nodded and Deadlox took his hand and pulled him into a separate room before shutting the door.

It was quiet and Deadlox still hadn't turned around from the door yet. "Delilah?" The smaller brunette turned from the door, tears in his eyes. "Hey, hey, no need to cry."

Deadlox shook his head, wiping at his eyes, Sky standing above him. Sky sighed, guessing what will happen, and wiped the tears from his girlfriend's delicate cheeks. "Sky, I-"

"If you're breaking up with me because you have to go home, don't."

Deadlox stared at him before releasing a small laugh. He shook his head. "No, that's not it."

"Then...?"

"I-I," Deadlox gulped, swallowing hard. "Promise that you won't think differently of me."

Sky nodded, "I promise."

"I- my name isn't really Delilah." The brunette paused and took a deep breath, gathering his courage. Truthfully, he was terrified Sky wouldn't accept him. He didn't want to lose the butter lover. "Deadlox never left to visit family. I _am_ Deadlox." He began to relay the story of how he- they- changed, looking at the ground the whole time. When he finished, it scared him that Sky was silent. "Sky?"

The taller brunette's shoulders shook. Deadlox's heart nearly shattered until he heard the bubbly laughter. "Wh-what?"

"I was only dating Delilah because she reminded me of you!" Sky hugged the smaller tightly. "Oh I love you Deadlox."

**~ A Helping Prank~ **

After Deadlox led Sky away, Ant took Sparklez hand and led him upstairs. He shut the door behind them and motioned for Sparklez to sit on the bed. The black haired boy did and Ant took a spot next to him. The brunette took Sparklez's hands and sighed. "Sparklez-"

"Are you finally going to tell me who you really are Ant?"

Ant's eyes widened. "How did you-!?"

Sparklez shrugged. "I know Ant doesn't have a sister named Anna. And you act too much like Ant to be 'Anna'. After all, I know my Ant."

The brunette blushed brightly before smirking. "Since when have I been 'your Ant'?"

Ant was expecting a blush, a stutter, something- not a smirking grin and mischievous eyes! "Since forever." Sparklez leaned forward, his hand resting on Ant's cheek and kissed his lips. "Love you."

"Me too."

**~ A Helping Prank~ **

Jerome poked his fingers together nervously. Mitch was quiet and stayed sitting on the couch. He moved to get up but the bacca lover stopped him. "Wait! Um, uh- this'll be easier if you stay sitting down."

Mitch raised an eyebrow. "What'd ya wanna talk about?"

Jerome stood still for a few minutes, staring at his bare feet. "Um..." he took a deep breath before blurting, "I'msosorryIliedaboutitall!"

"What?"

Jerome took in another breath before slowing down. "I- My name isn't Jewel. I'm not Jerome's cousin. I'm not here supposed to be visiting him... _I am him_." Mitch was quiet as Jerome relayed all that had happened- eyes planted on his feet.

"So did you mean any of it?"

Jerome was startled by the question. He looked up and met Mitch's eyes. They weren't clouded with anger, betrayal, mistrust but more affection, hope, pain. It made the bacca lover's heart hurt. He walked slowly to the couch and sat beside his friend. "Of course I did biggums!" Jerome wrapped his fingers around the Canadian's wrists tightly. "It gave me so much grief and guilt when you would tell Jewel all that stuff and it was really me!"

Mitch's hand found its way to Jerome's cheek. He brushed at a few tears leaking just over his eyes. "Then if you really did mean it... I guess it's okay." Jerome looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"R-really?"

"Yeah," Mitch replied, smiling happily. "After all, you are the same person." Tears gathered in Jerome's eyes and he wrapped his arms around the Canadian's neck. Mitch's arms snaked around the bacca lover's waist and he buried his nose into Jerome's shoulder. It made him smile, the way Jerome kept repeating "Mitch" and "I love you" into his ears. "Love you too biggums."

**~A Helping Prank~**

No one really knew exactly how it happened, but they managed to get Brice to return to the home- to speak to Seto. They usher him upstairs into Seto's room- where he hasn't left since his friends got him up there. Deadlox had tied a rope to the door and another door across from it so it couldn't be opened from the inside. Seto was sitting on his windowsill.

The brunette had seen Brice show up, his friends ushering him inside and he heard the door slam shut and tinkering on the other side. He still didn't move from his spot, staring at the ground. He heard Brice move to the bed and sit down. The blonde sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry."

That made Seto's head jerk to the bed. "W-what?"

Brice took a breath. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. You probably had a good reason to hide it from me- and everyone else." Seto rushed over to the bed, not even stopping and wrapping his skinny arms around the blonde's neck and burying his face into the crook of Brice's neck, muffling a choked sob.

"I'm so sorry Brice! I should've known you could've helped! I just- I didn't-"

"Shh, shh, it's okay Seto," Brice consoled, running his fingers threw soft brown hair. His free hand wrapped rested on the brunette's waist, drawing soothing circles with his thumb. They stayed like that for a while; holding each other, content in each other's presence. "What was your reason to keep it from us all?"

Seto pulled away to look at the Australian and blushed brightly. "Um... We didn't really decide not to tell you guys- it kind of just happened. We didn't know we changed until the next morning and the others ran upstairs to find out what was wrong and we kind of just came up with new identities." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Brice chuckled.

"I thought you just didn't want to be teased~."

"I'm not that petty!" Seto pouted, his hurt look being ruined by the laughter bubbling in his chest.

Brice nuzzled Seto's neck softly biting at the pulse, sighing contently. "Love you Seto."

Seto smiled, his face disappearing into blonde hair. "Love you too."

**~A Helping Prank~ **

"Are you sure we should be down here messing with Seto's stuff Ssundee?" Husky asked, pilfering through several beakers of strange colored liquids.

"Dude it's fine," Ssundee reassured. "Jason has no problem with it."

Said brunette was currently climbing up shelves to look on the taller ones he couldn't see. "What are we looking for again?"

"A beaker or vial of greenish blue liquid- Brice would call it turquoise," Ssundee supplied, also searching through several scientific items. He heard Jason shout of success and rushed over to the brunette, helping him down to the ground. In his hand was a corked vial of turquoise liquid, small white strands floating and swirling through it. "Yes!" Ssundee took the glass vial and pocketed it. "I suppose it's time for them to change back, eh?"


	10. Epilogue

**Helping Prank- Epilogue**

Everyone was happy. It was as if nothing could make them happier than being with the one they loved. It had only been maybe two days since all the crap had happened and the boys found out exactly who the girls were and none of them were really in a hurry to change back. They were content being who they were as long as they got the love of their life.

Currently though, each of the couples were in the front room, either cuddling on the couch (Brice and Seto, as well as Sky and Deadlox), floor (Mitch and Jerome), or making out (Sparklez and Ant). They were supposed to be watching a movie, Batman: The Dark Knight Rises, but Ssundee came into the room.

"Heh, guys? Can I talk to Ant, Jerome, Deadlox, and Seto?" The mentioned boys turned to look at the boy in the doorway, Ant a little begrudgingly, and nodded. They all moved to their friend and followed him into the kitchen.

"What do you need Ssundee?" Deadlox asked, his eyes wandering to Husky and Jason sitting at the table, a vial of blue liquid in between them.

"Well, you all know I pretty much caused this... but it did help you all. I know Seto has been trying extremely hard to find a fix to it but you can stop trying," Ssundee explained.

"What? If I stop looking we'll never change back!" Seto exclaimed, his voice wavering only slightly. "I know Brice would accept me either way, but I want to go back to being 'Seto'." The others nodded in agreement.

"Me too," Ant added. "I want to be myself once more."

"I know I do," Jerome said, smiling despite himself. Just to lighten the mood, he added, "Besides, do you know how weird it is to pee with parts you've never had before?" The group laughed, some trying to stifle it and others just outright laughing.

"Well, you didn't let me finish," Ssundee laughed. "I meant to say that you can stop looking because I have the 'cure' you're looking for." Jason held up the vial.

"You mean that... liquid is supposed to return us to normal?" Ant asked in disbelief. He reached for the glass vial and sloshed the liquid around inside it. Ssundee nodded, taking the small vial and pulling out the wooden cork.

"You just need a little and it should change you back like that!" He snapped for emphasis. Seto rolled his eyes but took the bottle.

"If you say so..." he trailed off and tilted his head back. He let a little of the blue liquid slosh down his throat, made a face, and passed it to Jerome. "Oh gosh," he choked out.

Jerome took a sip from the vial a bit regretfully as it went down his throat. He began to cough and make gagging noises. "Holy crap! That tastes like butts!"

Deadlox snickered as he took the bottle next. "Only you'd know what butts taste like Jerome." He grunted as the liquid touched his tongue. He made incoherent noises for maybe ten seconds before giving the vial to Ant.

"If this doesn't work I'll kill you Ssundee," Ant threatened, his glare turning into a regretful one as he held the little vial. He gulped down the rest of it and coughed. They waited for a few minutes before Seto spoke up.

"I don't feel any different."

Deadlox hit his chest and frowned when it jiggled. "Yeah and I still have boobs." Ssundee looked concerned and shared a look with Jason and Husky.

Jerome sighed, "Guess we'll keep trying to find a fix for this then?"

Ant nodded. "But... tomorrow." They all grinned and went back to join their boyfriends in the living room. Ssundee, Jason, and Husky watched them to with slight chuckles.

**~A Helping Prank~**

All was quiet throughout the house- it should be considering it was three in the morning. Even though it was quiet, one person was up. Deadlox had awoken from his slumber by the urge to pee. He was on his way to the bathroom shared by the upstairs attendees.

In his sleepy state, Deadlox went to the bathroom, not even noticing the different appendage down there. He was washing his hands with warm water when he looked up in the mirror. To say it simply, he screamed.

Several minutes later and four guys came barreling through the doorway, each with their own sort of weapon. "Wha's gon' on!" Jerome was in the front of the group, and Deadlox nearly had a heart attack. The bacca lover was carrying an axe.

"Jerome!" Deadlox screamed. It took the taller brunette a few seconds before his eyes widened in realization.

"Dude, you're a... dude!"

"No duh Sherlock."

Seto and Ant burst through the doorway and looked in the mirror. They both exclaimed in joy and nearly jumped up. They had doubted the effects of the liquid Ssundee had given them, but it worked.

"Yes! We're boys again!" They all jumped on Ssundee, who was standing in the doorway and the group fell to the floor, their brunette friend groaning in mock pain.

"It actually worked Ssundee!" There was a pounding coming from downstairs and seemed to make its way to the hall they were in.

"What the hell are you all doing?" Sky's tired voice drifted through the hallway, causing each boy to look up at him. Deadlox was the first to get up. "D-Deadlox?"

The smaller brunette nodded, grinning happily. Sky used quick steps to make his way to the boy and embrace him in a big bear hug. Ant was next off the floor and ran at Sparklez, jumping up and wrapping his legs around the blackette's waist. Jerome squealed when it was Mitch that lifted him from the floor, burying his face in the bacca lover's neck. Seto stood up and helped Ssundee up before sharing a smile with his friend. All was right once again.

**~A Helping Prank~**

Nothing- in all the world- could have made this any better. After getting Brice over as quickly as possible, the group had left their house and went to the park for a picnic. They had just finished eating and playing a round of Tag, now sitting on the ground with their respective other, cuddling. They could finally be themselves again- without any hardships. Who would've thought that Ssundee's little joke would have been such A Helping Prank?


End file.
